


The domestic life

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jim and Greg living together, Jim worries a lot, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and inspired by darling, it's adorable, it's just a big ball of cuteness, they know who they are...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: A collection of drabbles all about Jim Moriarty and Greg Lestrade living together.





	1. The paper cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FtDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/gifts).



> Jim and Greg domesticated drabbles. 
> 
> Dedicated to my darling https://jim-notdead-moriarty.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> We've both ruined each other with jimstrade. But it's so unbelievably worth it. They are so perfect together because they are so different and my heart can't take it.

"Bugger off" Greg rolled his eyes and let out a sigh noticing Jim longingly gazing at him from behind the door off his office. 

"But Greggggg" he whined. 

"But nothing technically this is your mess yet I'm the one clearing it up" Greg rolled his eyes and took a piece of paper in his hand to read over. Jim let out a huff and walked into the office slowly striding around Greg's desk, Greg followed him with suspicious eyes. 

Jim tried to sneak a peak at the paperwork in Greg's hand before quickly snatching it from his fingers and running out of Greg's reach. Jim giddily giggled before it caught in his throat noticing a small crimson stain on the side of the paper. He quickly turned and noticed Greg with his finger in his mouth after getting a paper cut. 

Jim let out a gasp and rushed to his side "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" He muttered out over and over again jumping up and down on the spot whilst flapping his hands. 

"Calm down Jim it's just-" Greg shut his mouth when Jim left the room only to come back a few hours later with a first aid kit in his hands. 

Jim knelt down by Greg's side and the DI looked up to the heavens for strength while Jim grabbed his hand and began to clean the wound "Jim it's a paper cut, my finger isn't falling off". 

"Hello?" Jim called out and Greg noticed his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder "Yes, I need you here. Don't ask me why just come!" 

"Who are you talking to?" Greg asked pulling away his hand from Jim's grasp. 

"My private doctor" Jim muttered to him while trying to get his hand back. 

Greg let out a huff and grabbed the phone, hanging up on the doctor and Jim opened his mouth to argue but Greg shut him up with a kiss. 

Greg pulled back, Jim still had his eyes closed and lips pursed "Calm down, look it's stopped bleeding" Jim opened his eyes and inspected Greg's finger "I'm all better thanks to you" Greg pecked him on the lips "Now can I get back to my work?" 

"Only if you're okay! Are you sure you're not delirious from loss of blood? How many fingers am I holding up?!" Jim asked holding up three fingers in front of Greg's face. 

Greg let out a sigh "Calm down!" He chuckled "And you're holding up four fingers" he joked. 

Jim didn't see it like this and phoned the doctor again.


	2. The Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm wakes up Greg and Jim but the consulting criminal is petrified of it.

A flash of bright white light woke Greg up before a loud rumble made the house shake. 

The DI let out a sleepy groan feeling something clutching to his chest and woke up only to find Jim burring himself into Greg and shaking slightly. Greg's eyes instantly snapped open "Jim? Hey...hey it's alright" he soothingly stroked Jim's back as the Irishman tried to get as close as he possibly could to him. 

"I hate the thunder" Jim timidly whispered out, still trembling. 

Greg wrapped his arms around Jim and the consulting criminal began to relax feeling his touch. Greg traced patterns with his fingers into Jim's back while gently humming _'you are my sunshine'_ to him. 

Jim stopped shaking and glanced up to Greg who pressed a kiss to his nose "Who would have thought the worlds greatest cumulative was scared of thunder". 

Jim rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed huff before another rumble of thunder made him jump and tightly grasp onto Greg. The DI held him close and slowly stroked his back until Jim's nerves settled and he fell asleep in Greg's safe embrace. 

Greg pressed a kiss to his head before attempting to go back to sleep "My sunshine"


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim decides to make dinner for Greg but all doesn't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for this while making my own dinner and write this white sitting on the floor of my kitchen and watching the oven...

"What do you mean medium?! Define medium!" Jim growled at the cook book while trying to adjust the temperature of the oven. 

He stuck out his tongue a little to the side whilst kneeling down and twisting the- "Oh no" Jim muttered to himself as the knob came off the oven and he stared at it with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He panicked and flustered around the kitchen trying to find his phone. When he did he let out an angry groan finding it covered in the batter he attempted to make earlier. 

He wanted tonight to be special, he'd had it all planned, cook dinner, set the table all fancy and then watch a movie until they fell asleep. So far Jim had managed to (almost) set fire to the kitchen...three times and broke the oven which was still on and he couldn't get it off. 

He glanced up to the clock he had about an hour until Greg came home so he rushed to the phone, tossing away his batter covered mobile and quickly called in a few favours. 

Greg came home and tossed his keys to the side and picked up the letters that had arrived this morning before freezing on the spot smelling a delightful aroma flooding though the house. He slowly approached the kitchen and doing Jim with two plates in his hand and walking over to an elevator decorated dining table. "Hello love" Jim smiled and placed the plates down before pecking Greg on the cheek "Did you have a good day at work?" He asked. 

Greg's mouth was gaping and he completely ignored his question "You...you did all this?" He asked still baffled. 

Jim let out a convincing laugh "Of course I did! I've been slaving the day away just for you" he winked and reached behind his back to take off the apron he was wearing but Greg stopped him. 

"Keep it on" he asked in the softest voice possible and dipped down to gently kiss him on the lips. Jim playfully rolled his eyes and did as Greg asked. 

They sat down and had dinner with Greg endlessly complementing Jim on his skills. The DI was oblivious to the fact he had ~~demanded~~ asked people for assistance. They had brought him food from one of the best restaurants in London and an interior decorator garnished the table. "Thank you, Jim" Greg brushed his fingers over the top of Jim's hand and the consulting criminal sent the DI a lopsided grin. 

Jim took the plates and walked over to the kitchen to start on the dishes "I never knew you were such a great cook" Greg watched him adoringly. 

Jim guiltily smiled to himself and kicked away the box that the food came in "Yep!" He squeaked out "You don't get much better than my cooking!"


	4. Redecorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Jim do a bit of painting but Jim is too busy on his phone. Greg decides to have a little fun with the paint.

Greg looked over and narrowed his eyes at Jim who was sitting crossed legged on the floor and glaring at his phone. "You know," Greg started talking whilst dipping the paintbrush in some paint "We'll get through this quicker if you put down that thing". 

Jim mindlessly nodded, still glaring at the phone "But you're doing such a great job, love. I'll keep on encouraging you..." The Irishman trailed off and pressed his fingers to his mouth while reading over his emails. Greg rolled his eyes and continued with the painting, Jim shifted about a little and was now lying on his stomach with his feet suspended in the air and wasn't facing the DI. Greg smirked and dipped his hand in the paint before smacking Jim's bum leaving a blue coloured handprint on his black jogging bottoms. 

Jim inhaled a sharp gasp and he dropped his phone, turning his head to see the paint stain on his trousers "Greg!" He roared out and Greg clutched his stomach he was laughing so hard. Jim let out a low growl under his breath and picked up a can of paint that was half full and tossed it at Greg, covering his body and a bit of the wall behind him in paint. 

"Jim! That was too far!" Now Jim was the one that was laughing that was until Greg grabbed him and pinned his back against the wet wall and then Greg pressed himself to Jim's chest, sandwiching the consulting criminal between wet paint. 

"Greg!" Jim growled out before a small smirk flickered over his face "You missed a spot" Jim covered a hand in paint and smeared it over Greg's face. 

The DI's mouth gaped before crashing his lips to Jim's who happily let him roughly kiss him against the still wet well. 

Greg pulled back to catch his breath, laughing to himself as he successfully transferred some of the paint onto Jim's face "At least I got you off the phone" Greg murmured with a smirk.


	5. Working late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim comes home late from work but Greg is prepared for him coming home.

Greg checked his watch before glancing back out the window. It was approaching midnight and Jim still wasn't home. But a wave of relief spread through Greg's body when he received a text from Jim telling him he'd be home in about half an hour. 

Greg rushed up the stairs and drew a bath for Jim, the DI knew he'd be exhausted. Greg also lit some candles and phoned Jim's favourite take away, he was lucky, it was nearing closing. 

Jim came through the door and slipped off this shoes at the door, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Greg came out from around the corner and Jim's eyes lit up as soon as he saw him. The man never failed to bring a smile to Jim's face. 

"Hey," Greg gave him a quick peck and helped Jim out of his suit jacket. Jim loosened his tie and turned to face Greg "I've ran a bath for you, dinners on its way and I've sorted your clothes out for tomorrow. Everything's done, you just relax" Greg smiled and cupped Jim's cheek. The consulting criminal brought his hand up and placed it on Greg's. 

"You're too good to me" Jim smiled and gently pressed his lips to Greg's, sighing a little disappointingly when he pulled away. 

"Bath now! It's getting cold" Greg sent Jim on his way with a toothy grin. The Irishman sank into the bath with a contented sigh, the warm water soothed his muscles and he instantly felt relaxed. 

Greg popped his head in and asked if Jim needed anything "You..." Jim looked at him with longing eyes whilst Greg rolled his. 

"I'd love to but your dinner will be here in a minute" as if on queue the doorbell rang and Greg rushed down the stairs while Jim left the bath, quickly dried and tossed in a pair of boxers and a warm, fluffy dressing gown. 

Jim wandered into the bedroom and couldn't help but smile seeing Greg softly snoring his head off with a tray of food beside him. Jim grabbed the tray and sat down beside Greg who hugged Jim's leg while he slept. A wide grin spread over Jim's face from ear to ear while he ate his dinner. 

He felt like the luckiest man on the planet.


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Greg go shopping for some groceries but Jim decides to make it a bit more fun.

Greg was pushing the trolley through the supermarket as Jim tossed things into it "We need milk" Greg told him and they made their way to the dairy aisle. 

Jim placed in a carton of milk as Greg looked elsewhere so Jim took the opportunity to put a carton of his favourite iced coffee into the trolley without Greg realising. Then an idea popped into his head, how far could Jim take this? 

He had a wicked smirk on his face and discreetly placed in a pack of marshmallows in the trolley. He got away with it. Then he decided to go a bit bigger and put two loaves of bread in, Greg still hadn't noticed. Jim then placed it six boxes of Jaffa cakes into the trolly, biting down on his lip to refrain his laughter. 

Then Jim tossed in a shopping basket that belonged to a woman but had placed it down by her feet to grab something from the shelves. 

"Put it back" Greg told him and Jim went wide eyed. 

"Wh-what?" Jim acted dumb. 

"Jim, I've noticed since you put that coffee in..." Greg laughed to himself and Jim's mouth dropped. 

"Why didn't you say anything?!" 

"You looked like you were having fun," Greg smiled and Jim bashfully grinned "But I'm going to be the one having fun watching you put it all back". 

Jim let out a whine and pursed his lips as he grabbed the six boxes of Jaffa cakes in his arms and started to put everything back.


	7. Jim gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim catches a cold and Greg tries to make him feel a bit better.

"Go on just say it Greg. Say 'I told you so'" Jim groggily muttered out in defeat looking at Greg who had the biggest, cockiest smirk on his face. He didn't listen to him when he left the house without a jacket or an umbrella and got caught in the rain, despite Greg telling him dozens of times rain was forecasted and told him to take a warm jacket and an umbrella with him. 

But Jim was too stubborn to listen and now he was in bed fighting off a cold. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Greg asked with a toothy grin. He was enjoying being right. 

"Yes..." Jim mumbled out and tightly clutched onto his duvet tighter, bringing it up to his neck and cocooning himself in a bubble of warmth while watching dismal daytime television programmes. 

Greg returned with tea and some toast "Jeremy Kyle...really?" Greg let out a snort of laugher and Jim rolled his eyes. The DI placed the tray down on his lap and pressed a kiss to Jim's temple "You want anything else?" Greg asked and Jim shook his head "Alright, I'll run you a nice bath later but I'll leave you with your tea and toast and....Jeremy," Greg bit his lip to refrain his laughter while Jim glared at him "If you need anything just shout me alright, I'll take care of you today" Greg kissed Jim's forehead and made his way to the door before Jim called his name out again. 

"Yeah?" Greg turned on his heal. 

Jim tossed back the covers a little and outstretched his arms for a hug. He always was clingy when he was sick. Greg playfully rolled his eyes and made his way back over to the bed, settling down beside Jim who tightly wrapped his arms around Greg's torso, cuddling into his side. 

"I love you" Jim's voice was muffled by the fabric of Greg's top. 

"I love you too" Greg dipped his head down to kiss the top of Jim's head "And I told you so".


	8. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Greg take a trip over to Ireland where Greg meets Jim's parents for the first time.

"You need to relax Greg" Jim softly chuckled as they took the cases out the car. Jim had met Greg's parents many times back in England but this would be the first time Greg would be meeting Jim's parents in Ireland and he was a tad nervous. 

Jim had taken him back home to where he grew up, a small quaint village about two hours drive from Dublin. Greg took in a deep breath and clutched onto the bouquet of canary yellow roses "They're going to love you" Jim reassured the DI with a smile and a peck on the cheek. He walked arm in arm with him to the front door while the other hand held onto their suitcase. Jim placed his down to knock on the door. 

It opened to reveal a woman a little shorter than Jim but still had all the recognisable facial features "There's my little Jimmy!" Her accent was light and melodic as she wrapped her arms around an embarrassed Jim. 

"Hello mum" he smiled and returned the hug with slightly flushed cheeks before pulling away to introduce Greg. "Uh this is Greg, mum. My amazing boyfriend" Jim bashfully smiled. 

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Moriarty" Greg handed her over the flowers and she leaped at him for a hug. 

"Oh it's so wonderful to finally meet you! Jimmy never shuts up about you! But you better be careful dear," she warned Jim "I might just steal him for myself, that accent is making my knees weak!" She laughed and Greg joined in while Jim huffed and rolled his eyes filling with embarrassment. 

"Mother...." He whined and his mum waved off his comment, leading Greg into the house. 

They all had tea and Greg met Jim's father when he came home with the shopping in his arms. They all had dinner together, Jim's parents sharing stories of Jim growing up. Greg laughed hysterically at them because Jim was cringing and blushing so much. 

Jim just about managed to drag Greg away from the dinner table and up to his old room. "Ahh so this is where the magic happens?" Greg teased "And the fascination with coppers" Greg grabbed a small plastic toy police hat and giggled while Jim crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

"This is the first time I've had a guy in my room..." Jim trailed off with a smirk, making his way closer to Greg. Their bodies collided together and Jim's lips ghosted over Greg's. 

"Your parents are downstairs..." Greg breathed out in a shaky voice. 

"We'll just have to keep quiet" Jim pressed his lips to Greg's and before things got too heated Jim's mum chapped the door. 

"You two alright in there?" She asked with a smirk in her tone. They two broke apart like two caught in the act teenagers. 

"Yes mum!" Jim nervously shouted out and Greg tried to hold back a laugh at his pitchy voice. 

"Alright but if you two need or want anything just let us know!" She paused for a minute before continuing "Your father keeps the condoms in the bedside cabinet in our bedroom!" 

"Jesus! Mum!" Jim screamed out with embarrassment while Greg burst out laughing. 

Greg just about managed to say between laughs "I love your parents".


	9. The present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg picks up Jim a present.

"I have a surprise for you" Greg suddenly announced out of the blue one afternoon while he and Jim were sitting on the couch. Jim slowly turned his head whilst raising a brow. 

"What is it?" He pried. 

Greg shook his head "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Jim's eyes fluttered shut with exasperation. 

Greg was a tease, Jim hated waiting for something especially when it was so near his grasp. Greg had picked the gift up on the way home, he saw it an instantly thought of Jim. They occasionally treated the other from time to time, it was always humbling knowing that the other person saw something and instantly thought of their recipient. Especially now that they had been living together for quite sometime. The surprises used to be unexpected visits, now they were gifts. 

"Fine..." Jim huffed out and crossed his arms, pouting his lips slightly which made Greg laugh. Greg shifted over a bit and wrapped his arms around a sulking Jim. 

"You're so cute when you're huffy!" Greg poked his sides and Jim flinched a little, still trying to be mad. 

"I. Am. Not. Cute!" Jim growled out rolling his eyes but he was trying his best not to crack a smile. Greg nuzzled into the crook of Jim's neck with a smile and the consulting criminal goofily grinned "Will you tell me what it is?"

"Nope!" Greg replied popping the 'p' and Jim groaned. 

Greg didn't tell him for the whole day, Jim whined and groaned to know but the DI didn't let slip. That was until the pair were getting ready for bed and Greg slipped under the covers first with a sly smile before Jim peeled back the covers and froze noticing a beautifully wrapped box with the words 'Vivienne Westwood' on it. 

Jim's mouth gapped opened and a small gasp left his mouth "Well?" Greg smirked propping himself up on an elbow "Aren't you going to open it?". Jim let out an ecstatic squeal and picked up the box and jumped on the bed. 

Jim delicately opened the box and tears of happiness stung his eyes. The consulting criminal took out a tie that was dotted with bright red apples on it. Jim was speechless "I....I....I...love it" he just about managed to breathe out, tracing his fingers over the silk tie. 

"Good, I knew you would" Greg proudly smiled and pecked the space between Jim's upper arm and shoulder. 

"Thank you, I love it almost as much as I love you"


End file.
